Twilight Time
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: Two lovers in search for a way to be together to be in each others arms, secret rendezvous is a good one! but will fate be against it? how will they make it? but the real question is... will they make it? SESSXKAGU ONE-SHOT!


**Author's note:**

KILL ME NOW IF YOU WANT!! lol but I can't help but to write this twisted one-shot!!

but some will like it some not!!

but please let me know what you think!!

* * *

**Twilight Time**

Heavenly shades of night are falling ,It's twilight time.  
Out of the mist your voice is calling, It's twilight time  
When purple colored curtains, mark the end of the day  
I hear you my dear at twilight time

* * *

As the sky grew dimmer, a sure sign of night time, The great Lord of the Western Lands makes his way into the dark, deep forest. He stood past a clearing waiting for someone, he looked up to the dark sky and still theres none, suddenly a light gust of wind and the sweet smell of the Wind Sorcerrer he felt was coming from behind him.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," he heard that sweet seductive tone before, and he loved the way that certain person's tongue roll.

* * *

Deepening shadows gather splendor  
As day is done  
Fingers of night will soon surrender  
The setting sun  
I count the moments darling  
Till you're here with me  
Together at last at twilight time

* * *

They walked silently on the pathway that is lighted by the moonlight , finally they stopped, the Wind Sorcerrer, Kagura smiled to her lover, the great Lord of the Westernland, known as Sesshoumaru; he faintly smiled, placing his hands on top of hers, once more like he does every single night, he lead her under the ancient tree, together they sat in silence , enjoying the only time they could share the love they felt from the start.

It's not easy for the two of them to be in love, to be in each other's arms, not when Naraku is around. But the real question was... Would he kill Kagura for such an act? Kagura knows he would and so did Sesshoumaru, He don't know what he'll do if she'd be gone, but of course she knows that someday that bastard, Naraku will take away the life he gave her, or lend her, once he was done using her, so that is why they'd do whatever they could just so they could be together.

" Naraku has new plans.." Kagura sighed as she leaned to Sesshoumaru's well built chest. "For that human boy, Kohaku..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes gazed at her and sensed she was worried about the boy, he then put his only arm around her and pulled her closer, really close that its as if he let her go she will be gone. "What about the human boy?"

" Naraku doesn't trust me these things, you should know." she shrugged. " But I do know that sooner or later Kohaku's life is going to be done."

" I see," Sesshoumaru nodded. " And you?"

Sesshoumaru's voice has a worried tone which Kagura caught, it made her look at him and gave a wistful sigh. " I don't know," she placed her head under his chin and he pulled her against him and kissed her head.

* * *

Here in the afterglow of day  
We keep our rendezvous beneath the blue  
Here in the sweet and same old way  
I fall in love again as I did then

* * *

Its been forever since they started seeing each other, their secret rendezvous is under the ancient tree.

As the night deepened, Kagura began playing with Sesshoumaru's hair, only to receive a low growl coming from him, she giggled a little and made him want to kiss her. She sensed his needs and immediately granted the hungry wish, she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, she pulled away only to make Sesshoumaru's temper rise, he growled and quickly followed her lips and gave her a not so soft kiss.

Kagura heard soft growl coming from Sesshoumaru. He pushed her against the tree, still sitting and yet not letting go of her lips. He began to snake up her Kimono and she moaned that made him hot, he reluctanly pulled away to tear his armor from his body, again he kissed her and began nibble on her already swollen lips, her hands between her chest. He pulled away from her lips and commenced on giving her neck hot, wet kisses.

Finaly he tore her clothes away from her revealing her body to him, he hovered over her and he saw a smirk forming on her lips.

"What?"

"You know..." she began tracing the outline of his body while feeling Sesshoumaru's stare at the same time. " You never really in to sex before... I wonder whats gotten in to you?"

He smirked playfully. "My, I don't know. " he leaned down and claimed her lips softly. "Did you do something?"

She felt his warm breath on her lips which obligued her to give him a kiss. "No," she smiled. "Or maybe your sex drive is really high tonight?" she chuckled.

He smiled with a soft sound. "Maybe. You will find out in a few minutes..."

* * *

Deep in the dark your kiss will thrill me  
Like days of old  
Lighting the spark of love that fills me  
With dreams untold  
Each day I pray for evening just  
To be with you  
Together at last at twilight time

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened revealing Kagura's almost dust body, slowly his mind going back to reality as he tried to remember the times they were together. She sat infront of him not moving with dried blood on her kimono. He sensed her blood and rushed to find her, and here he is standing infront of the only woman he spent almost everynight cuddling or kissing each other.

But last night was different, he didn't smell her sweet scent of felt her winds, instead he felt the worrying scent of Kagura's blood and Naraku's stench. Nor, she didn't come to see him. He was pissed, but as soon as he sensed Kagura's blood he rushed to find her.

" You leaving?" he said with a sad tone.

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Soon..."

He wanted to carry her and kiss her one last time, right when he was about to move he sensed his Brothers and companions prescense, though he didn't mind. Once more he looked at Kagura's dying figure and saw she was murmuring something.

_"Sesshoumaru, don't ever forget me..." _she smiled. _" Thank you for being with me..." _

Tears are welling up on the lord's eyes _" I won't forget about you..." _

_"Goodbye, my love..." _and with that she turned into dust leaving Sesshoumaru remembering once more the times they were together, the nights they would meet up under the ancient tree. Suddenly he felt the presence of the wind as a light feather touched his hands.

_Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru-sama... _

* * *

_End_


End file.
